


(not the) bad guy, duh

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Senator!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: No matter how secure you feel in your relationship with Anakin, everyone around you makes you question him. But you know the truth...right?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	(not the) bad guy, duh

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from an anon for the prompt "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."

You returned to your senatorial office, the durasteel door sliding shut with a mechanical _thwip_ , the fading light of the Coruscanti sunset peeking through the transperisteel window framing your back wall. You sighed and sat at a table off to the side, pouring yourself a glass of tall glass of Corellian wine. You took a big gulp of the dark liquid and set it down on the table with a sigh, collapsing into the chair next to it.

A knock came from your door and it opened. You looked up, a smile coming to your face as Anakin walked in, tall and sleek as always in his dark Jedi outfit. Your smile wavered as he walked closer to you, and you frowned down at the glass of wine in your hand.

“How’d the meeting go?” he asked, extending his arms to you.

“As usual,” you replied. You stood, and instead of going into Anakin’s arms like you usually did, you walked to the opposite side of the room to look out of your window.

“Is something wrong?” You could hear the concern and worry in his voice as well as his boots and he walked to stand beside you.

“It’s nothing really,” you sighed, still not looking at him.

The conversation you’d had with Padme earlier still drifted in your mind. She was worried about Anakin’s relationship to the chancellor, no matter how much you assured her that the chancellor had Anakin’s best interests in mind. Then she had to ask you if that was what you thought, or what Anakin told you. Then, you noticed the wary looks Bail and other senators would give him whenever he was in the Senate building. And you noticed the way his former master would look at him almost…wistful, like he was looking forward to something but it would never come.

“C’mon, you can't trick me that easily,” Anakin said, draping an arm around your shoulder. “I can sense something is bothering you. What is it?”

You sighed. Sometimes you forgot what having a Jedi for a husband was like.

“It truly is nothing,” you repeated. “It’s just that….” You trailed off, sighing again, this time turning to face the man you loved. **“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”**

Anakin took a step back in shock, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open slightly. You bit your lip, suddenly worried you’d said the wrong thing.

“I don’t know, Ani,” you said, turning away from him again. “Sometimes I feel like we made the wrong decision.”

“Hey.” You felt his hand on your upper arm, and you turned to look at him. Every time you looked, you fell deeper into his ocean blue eyes, that currently gave you a reassuring smile.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, his voice soft as his arms came to wrap around you.

You sighed and leaned into his touch, setting your hands on his chest, a smile coming to your face. “Of course, Ani. I’ll always trust you.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about,” he said, bending his head to press a kiss to your lips. “I would never do anything to hurt you, and if I did, it’s not the real me.” He pressed another kiss to your forehead. “I love you.”

You smiled and leaned into his chest, wrapping your arms around him. “And I love you, Ani.” He had to be right. You knew he would never hurt you. Everyone else was just stressed about the war and didn’t understand the kind of pressures Anakin was under.

“You're stressed,” he continued, rubbing your arms. He pulled away from you just enough so he could look at you. “How about I get you your favorite drink and then we relax to your favorite music. Would you like that?”

You sighed, feeling the tension go out of your shoulders. You smiled up at your husband. “I would love that, Ani.”

He smiled back at you, cupping your face and giving you a lingering kiss. “You stay here, and I’ll get everything, ok?” He turned and walked out of your office.

You flopped down into your office chair, turning it so you could look out over the planet city.

Anakin had to be right…right?

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave a kudos!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr (catsnkooks)


End file.
